Best
by crepus96
Summary: Despues de dejar a su abusivo esposo, Bella es acogida por un viejo amigo del que nunca se habia dado cuenta cuanto lo amaba. Basado en las canciones de Taylor Swift pero no es song-fic.


**Diclamer: Personajes:Stephenie Meyer .Historia: ****lovelovelove22****. Traducción: Yo XD**

La mirada en sus ojos me asustó y me sacudió esta le medula.

Cerré mis ojos apretándolos cuando lo vi levantar la mano, y me armé de valor para recibir el impacto. Y cuando llegó, fue peor de lo que había anticipado. Caí al piso y mire a mi esposo, las lagrimas nublaban mi vista y lo distorsionaba todo. Su cara estaba enojada y retorcida en rabia, y yo traté de alejarme de él con miedo.

Durante tres años, me convencí de que lo amaba. Y durante tres lagrimas, me había dejado patear y abusar. Pero ya me harte. Estaba harta de darle segundas oportunidades y ser decepcionada cuando él solamente se da la vuelta y me pega otra vez. Estaba enferma de llorar, enferma de ser herida, enferma de ser usada, Ya no sentía amor hacia mi esposo, pero honestamente no tengo idea de cómo puedo escapar de él y de el dolor que el estaba causando en mi.

El no se daba cuenta de que puedo ser rompible. En realidad el no se daba cuenta de que _estoy_ rota. No puedo controlar esto nunca más… No puedo manejarlo a él más. Siento que ya no lo conozco. Él no es el mismo hombre del que me enamoré. Él cambio- Se ha transformado en un monstruo.

Casi todo lo que el hace me hiere estos días. Su carácter me asusto y cuando el no esta enojado, critica y es rudo. Algo en él hace que quiera solamente correr y esconderme… muy lejos. Y eso es exacto lo que necesito hacer. Necesito alejarme de el y tratar y darme una vida normal.

¿Qué diablos esta haciéndome?

Cuando nos casamos, el era todo lo que necesitaba. Él era como mi latido, mi oxigeno… mi vida. Pero me tomo un rato darme cuenta de lo mesquino que era, y cada vez que eso emergía, trataba correr y esconderme. El tenía un desagradable temperamento, y sabia que él sabia lo mal de cómo me estaba hiriendo. ¿Cómo él podía ignorarlo?¿Qué estomago debe tener cuando el veía los moretones en mi cuerpo?¿Cómo el me podía tocar, cuando yo me estremecía todo el tiempo en el que estaba cerca?

¿Había al menos una razón por todo esto? Estaba enferma de ser muy chica y frágil e indefenso. Estaba enferma de tener un esposo el hombre que se suponía que me ama en lo bueno y en lo malo, destrozara mis sueños. Enferma de dejarlo decepcionarme y romperme. En un enfermo nivel, mi sufrimiento lo hace sentir completo y fuerte.

¿Estoy esperando amara un hombre que me pega?¿ Él cual abusa de mi en más de una manera? No. Ya lo deje. Lo deje, deje de vivir así y deje de ser herida.

Yo solo… _o deje_

"No puedes hacer esto" Dijo calmadamente, devolviéndome los papeles devuelta a mi "No voy a firmar esos papeles"

Mordí mi labio y recogí los papeles de divorcio, levantándolos y moviéndolos hacia arriba y a través de ellos. "Sí, si lo harás. No hay manera alguna de que posiblemente me amaras, y después hacer todo esto. Por favor, solo déjame ir. No soy feliz, tú no eres feliz.. Y solo quiero irme" Susurre, y retrocedí un poco, fuera de su alcancé.Era un reflejo; cuando hacia algo que sabia que a él no le gustaría, daba un paso atrás y me aseguraba de que el no podia tocarme. No iba a pelear, no había manera de que pudiera contra él, pero puedo evitar confrontaciones.

El continuo mirándome, y luego se froto la frente "Lo siento, Bella. Por favor no hagas esto. Puedo cambiar, no… no te heriré más" Cerré y apreté mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza. Ya había oído eso antes, y el nunca lo cumplió. El noto mis dudas y suspiro "Mira… ¿por qué no te doy un poco de espacio? Podemos… podemos volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando estábamos de novios y estábamos enamorados y-"

"Esta bien" susurré "Pero me mudaré

El rió; un cruel e inquebrantable sonido. "Sí, y en donde vas a ir? No tienes a nadie más, bebé" Me lo quede mirando un momento, dándome cuenta que era verdad. Mi esposo era todo lo que tenia. El me había hecho deshacerme de mis amigos, y no tenia familia, no tenia trabajo, ni dinero… nada. El había hecho esto, me aíslo, apropósito. El me estaba explotando, y parecía que estaba siendo exitoso en eso.

"Voy a encontrar algo, y me iré mañana" Dije con frialdad. No iba a dejar que esto me pasara más. "Mira, sé que debes amarme, de alguna forma. Pero no creo que pueda quedarme contigo más si tu continuas haciéndome esto a mí. Tú no puedes solo tirarme abajo y luego esperar que continúe amándote"


End file.
